Fear
by mayasjasmine
Summary: "Fear was something she'd never experienced before"


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my second one-shot and well since i had been obsessed lately with Rose/Scorpious i though i should give it a try. There's probably grammar mistakes since is 1a.m here and i decided to finally post it because if i wait more i probably would end up changing everything and i wouldn't have posted anything! Anyways, i'll stop rambilng now.**

 **Enjoy!**

Fear.

Something she had never experienced before.

She was a lion, brave, confident and outstanding, man she was a Gryffindor after all yet she was starting to feel something she had never before.

And the thought of all her walls falling down scared her.

Because it was then when she realized what had been in front of her all this time.

We probably have to head back until her first year. She knew him even before of jumping in that train since her dad couldn't stop himself of reminding her to stay away from him.

He was a Malfoy after all.

Everyone was guided by appearance and his family name. She had her dad's words present in every step she took and her plan of never make any type of contact at all worked, at least during her first two first years in Hogwarts: She never approached him, she never looked at him and Malfoy was a name practically banned for her and her cousins. And sure the times changed and she shouldn't care about a name and even all four houses got along with each other but for Merlin's shake! She was sure there wasn't a single wizard in that castle who actually knew everyone else.

But the years passed and, as she was sure everyone else also did, she couldn't stop herself but notice him. How could not she? He had that quiet and cold appearance that always intrigued her, him always being surrounded but his slytherin "mates" made things more than easy for her.

Then everything started to change.

Nearly ending third year, she still remember how she got detention and how he was the only one who got it besides her. Turns out Malfoy was nothing as he appeared to be: He was nice with her, both shared an incredible passion for Quidditch, passion over books and find themselves enjoying each other's company in the library. If someone had told her a year ago that she would have been spending time with Malfoy and feeling so good while it she would have thought you're crazy yet she was there, finding herself enjoying evenings with him.

There 5th year came.

First thing she noticed is his physical change. Malfoy was no longer that short boy with faded freckles on his nose with lecture glasses and hair over his shoulder. Over the summer he had grown a few inches, and got fit (Quidditch apparently started to show its results) he left his glasses aside as he used a spell to answer his vision problem, his freckles were nowhere to be shown and his hair was now short, accentuating his pale face and already thin cheekbones.

Then girls started to notice him. His best friend. His shy and adorable best friend who she had broken her walls for. Then she started to avoid him, she immersed her in books and found herself splitting her free time from kitchens to the library and heading straight to the common room. She still talked to her, a bit even, but anything was like it used to yet she couldn't understand much why at first. She got friends of course hell she even had her own group as everyone else. But as much as she avoided it, she started to miss him.

She had confessed him her first crush, her first kiss, tears down her face when he caught her boyfriend snogging one of her so (not anymore) called best friends. They even got a hidden spot when they wanted to forget the world and where they could be just themselves. She had been for him, when he got those breakdowns that didn't anyone to find out about. Both trusted each other with their lives and their relationship seemed pretty obvious to everyone but them.

Because that day she found him kissing a girl and everything fell in place.

She didn't knew what hurt her the most, his best friend sharing their special place just to kiss some random girl like it meant nothing. Or the fact that he never told her about her, about him not trusting her enough to tell she had a crush on a girl. And then she found herself devastated again but this time wasn't because a stupid arse broke his heart, too many feelings where through her body and she couldn't get anything in clear, she had to get out of there

Tears rolling down her face, she turned as fast as she could running as fast as her lungs let her, wanting no more than forgetting that scene she had had to witness. Million thoughts where through her head and his voice calling for her was slowly fading out until she could not hear it anymore. She found herself in her common's room portrait but she couldn't bring herself to go through it. All her family was there and she wasn't ready to face them, not like this, at least not yet.

Then she started to run again, her messy red hair fighting against the wind and making all the other way around making sure he was avoiding him.

She finally reached the astronomy tower where she knew there wouldn't be anyone just as she needed. Her tired legs begged her to sit and relying her head against the window she let her herself catch breath. Staring at the sky all her previous thoughts began to rise again, remembering all those times she got nervous around him, her mind slowly drifting away from class and concentrating on him, blushing as ever every time he caught her, playfully dedicating her one of those smirks she loved so much. She hated those girls all around him now incapables of appreciating him for what his brain, for was and not noticing how smart and intelligent he actually was and what a heart pure of gold he truly had. Mad that no one of those girls appreciated him for what he really was. Too obvious was for her that she had no chance with him after setting the standards so high. It was impossible for her to compete with those girls he used to hang with. And that's maybe why because she was so mad at herself for letting herself be weak, for letting herself feel that way. Because she wasn't supposed to.

Because everything fell in place.

She was in love with her best friend,

She was in love with Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
